


May gets to ride Lola

by gabiroba



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabiroba/pseuds/gabiroba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the promo pictures for "Seeds" 1x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May gets to ride Lola

Agent May landed the Bus smoothly onto the tarmac and drove into the parking area. By the time she arrived in the cargo bay everyone was already waiting for her. Ward was sitting in the driver's seat of the SUV with Skye next to him. FitzSimmons were sitting in the back holding the door open for her. In the cute little convertible next to them was Coulson, already wearing his Sunglasses.

The kids were getting ready for a field trip to the Academy and Agent May was glad she had something better to do. She raised her eyebrow at the open door as Coulson unlocked the passenger side door of Lola and she slid in. The kids' mouths ass fell open.

Skye recovered first and asked indignantly, "How come she gets to ride Lola?"

Coulson smiled, looked straight ahead, and clicked the remote for the hanger to open. May gazed at Simmons.

"I suggest you close that door before leaving the plane." She said calmly.

Simmons kept staring. "You're not coming with us?"

May smiled then. "No."

At that point the hangar was completely lowered and Coulson backed out. As the team looked on, he quickly sped away, sunglasses on and May's hair blowing in the wind.

Fitz closed his mouth and said, "This really is like going to Hogwarts, isn't it?"

Ward, who hadn't been very fazed by their boss and May leaving in his car, questioned him, "How?"

"Mom and dad set us on our way without even a 'good luck and see you soon.' Just 'poof', ciao, and they're gone." He frowned. "I'm not sure how I feel about this."


End file.
